Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 2x + 3$, $ CT = 53$, and $ JT = 9x + 6$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 3} + {9x + 6} = {53}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 9 = {53}$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $ 11x = 44$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({4}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 36 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 42}$